1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analog-to-digital conversion, particularly analog-to-digital conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In LTE-A (long-term-evolution advanced) systems, a signal may be transmitted in a contiguous channel or in non-contiguous channels. An analog-to-digital conversion device compatible with both contiguous channel and non-contiguous channel systems is called for.